Fight Until the End
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Rainbow Dash accidently falls into a portal and encounters an evil plan. Now she has to form a team to fight this menace. They will have to fight through the most terrifying of obstacles to reach what the enemy has planned. And it may be more than just blocks. I'm not updating until you review an answer to who you think the couple is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm ShadowKnight49 and I have a different story, Fight Until the End. I got bored and decided to do another story. Read the summary to figure out the story. This is a crossover with Minecraft and MLP with my brother's OC. The genre will change randomly. But for now, it's horror and romance. This is about characters that might show up in other fanfictions but this one isn't connected. Please review everypony. But, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, MLP, or any brony stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans

**No one's POV**

Rainbow Das flung her rainbow mane to her side. She stared at her light blue coat and rainbow lightning cutie mark. She felt ready. She got off her cloud and took off.

She spun around ten times in midair, did a backflip, and flew up to do the Sonic Rainboom.

"Aw, yeah!" she said, "Let's do this!"

She flew downwards towards the grassy plain to perform the Sonic Rainboom... and saw a strange portal appear out of nowhere.

It seemed to be made of... were those blocks? It was a 3x3 That was white yellow, dark green, and black. There seemed to be eyes in the blocks and between them was a spacey, black portal.

Rainbow Dash tried to brake, but fell through it anyway. She landed on her face and looked up. The ground was made of white yellow stone and obsidian pillars were all over the place. There were black, tall horses of no gender crowding around something.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the crowd and saw what they were looking at. There stood another, but he was very different. He was shorter than the rest, wore a tux with a red tie, and had black wings. For some reason, he seemed like Rainbow's type.

"Our master, my stepfather, will awaken. We will take over all dimensions. We will be dominant. No one can stop us. It's impossible." he said in a normal stallion voice to the crowd, who cheered.

Rainbow felt she had to say something. "Does this include Equestria?" she asked him.

They all turned to her, glaring. Rainbow wished she hadn't spoken up at all.

"Uh, sir?" she said nervously, giving a cheesy smile.

All of them rushed towards her, revealing violet eyes she never noticed. One grabbed her and she awaited death, but nothing happened. She looked up at it and screamed.

Its' head had blown up.

Rainbow looked at the different one, who had a tentacle coming out of his back, which was bloodstained.

"Keep her in a cell, for now..." he said to the horses.

They grabbed her by the wings and back legs, their grip strong. They threw her into a open cube of obsidian and pulled a nearby switch, which applied iron bars to where the open part was.

Rainbow sighed. Her stubborness had gotten herself into this. She saw the different one approach.

"You shouldn't have come here, you know." he said.

Rainbow glared at him. "Why? You would've killed us all anyway."

His eyes turned stormy. "Don't say that again."

Rainbow wanted to make him angry. "You would've killed us all!"

She was slammed to the end of the wall by two tentacles from the strange stallion. He looked REAL angry.

"Don't say that again or I will kill you!" he said in a voice that reminded her of Slendermane.

She nodded slowly, and he dropped her.

"I wanted to spare everyone," he said, "but my stepfather said no. I pleaded, and he said it could be allowed if no one interfered anyhow. But when you came..."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. There was more of a mistake than just getting in this cell. She was endangering her own species and many more, because the stallion mentioned multiple dimensions were out there. Then she heard a voice in the distance, and the stranger walked towards that direction.

She was glad she was at that spot, because there was a scream, a gruesome sound, pleading, a squish sound, strangled noises, and then silence. The stallion came back covered in blood.

"What? I told you, I have no choice!" he said to her.

Didn't matter to Rainbow. She had to get out before she had the same fate.

* * *

Whoa. That was harsh. So anyway, what's with the Slendermane reference? You have to figure it out. Use context clues, so read between the lines. So, R&R and stuff. Oh, by the way, check out my other fanficton, No Notebook which is a Scribblenauts fanfiction. Thanks!


	2. Blocks

Hello everypony! It's me, ShadowKnight49, and I'm actually getting more viewers than I expected. And thanks to seniorcopycat for reviewing! Please, tell me what you think. So this is Fight Until the End. So we are going to get to Minecraft this time. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Minecraft.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blocks  
**No One's POV**  
Rainbow Dash sat in the cell for quite the amount of time. The herd of strange creatures didn't sleep, preventing her from breaking out. An amount of time passed. Wait, was there time? She didn't know how time passed here. Sometime later, the herd jumped into a portal, not unlike the one she fell into. The only one who didn't jump in was the different one.

He walked up to her, and Rainbow felt nervous. He was going to kill her! Though when he reached the cell, he didn't bring up a tentacle. Rainbow backed as far as possible to the wall anyway.

"Come on," he said, "I promise I won't hurt you but let you out. That is, if you tell me your name..."

Rainbow Dash felt uncertain, but she told him her name anyway.

"Uh, Rainbow... Dash..."

The stallion seemed to smile, but Rainbow Dash couldn't tell if he had a mouth or not.

"Well," he said, "a promise is a promise."

Out of nowhere, the floor turned into a portal, and before jumping in, Rainbow Dash asked him a question.

"What's your name?"

He smiled.

"My name is Slenderdragon."

Rainbow jumped in the portal.

When she woke up, Rainbow realized she was in a place made of blocks, though she wasn't. EVERYTHING was made of blocks. Dirt, trees, caves. skeleton...

Wait, skeleton?

Rainbow ran up to the skeleton, who was sitting in a cave, with a bow. He shot at her and missed. She knocked its head off.

Deeper in the cave, Rainbow heard moaning, hissing, clacking, and all sorts of monster sounds. A zombie came out and when Rainbow punched it into sunlight he burned alive. Even though Rainbow quickly learned this, she knew that she couldn't fight them all. She ran away and found herself under a tree, face-to-face with a skeleton. She quickly raised her hooves.

"WAIT!" it shouted. "I surrender!"

Rainbow's hooves stopped in mid-air. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? Rainbow Dash took it as: truth. She put her hooves down.

The skeleton sighed in relief.

"Whew. I thought I was going to die... or whatever word I'm supposed to use. Anyway..." he held out a bony rectangle of a hand, " my name is Bones."

Rainbow shook it.

"My name is Rainbow Dash."

Bones sat against the tree.

"Well, I can't really do anything until it's night, so see you."

Rainbow waved and flew off, then fell. Bones laughed.

"I don't think you ever came here before. Just so you know, it's on survival, so you can't fly."

"What?"

"You'll learn."

Rainbow Dash walked on hooves for hours. When they felt sore from the walk, a giant wooden house was right in front of her. The door was iron and she couldn't open it. She attempted until a voice came from behind.

"Hey! Get your own house!"

Rainbow Dash looked behind her. A blocky man stood there. He had a light blue shirt and blue pants. He was fine-skinned with brown hair. In his right hand was a diamond sword.

He slashed the sword in the air.

"Leave already! Did you read the sign?"

Rainbow looked at the sign next to her. It said: "Steve's house".

Then out of nowhere, it became night. With perfect timing, Bones got there with his bow. The guy named Steve started going after him.

"SKELETON!"

Rainbow held him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, he's a good skeleton."

Steve instantly stopped.

"Well, that's convenient. I always needed a friend."

Bones stopped running, looked ahead towards where Rainbow Dash came from and ran towards the house.

"Uh, skeleton guy," Steve asked, "what're you running from?"

Bones looked at him, offended. "First off, the name is Bones. Second off, MOBS!"

* * *

Duhn duhn duuuhhhnnn! So anyway, if you didn't think it was clear, post in the comments or give me a PM. Thanks for reading the second chapter!


	3. Banded Together

Hello, it's me again! I still want you all to review, tell me your opinion. Compliment or criticize. So since I have nothing else to say...

Slenderdragon38: You're going to do this?!

Me: Yeah. Problem?

Slenderdragon38: You're (muffled) with Rainbow Dash?

Me: Yeah.

Slenderdragon49: Grrrrrr...

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Minecraft.

* * *

Chapter 3: Banded Together

**No one's POV**

There definitely was something wrong with the mobs. Some were blocky, some weren't. There were tall, black men with purple eyes, some were the horses from the other dimension, which were like horse versions of the black men. The only ones familiar were, wait.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock.

Changelings.

The mobs walked forward slowly. In not very long, the place was surrounded, since none of the three fought. Then, in front of the three, landed Queen Chrysalis.

"Well, well, well," she laughed in her mutated voice, "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Rainbow. No. I did!"

Rainbow glared at her.

"What threat do you pose?"

Chrysalis licked her greasy lips.

"Well, once we figured out the second-in-command set you free," she said with pleasure, "me and the army beat the darkest creature that existed... or him."

Six changelings threw a familiar figure at Rainbow's feet.

Slenderdragon.

All Slenderdragon did was cough violently. Blood covered almost half of his body. A huge gash was on his face, nearly touching his eye. He didn't seem to notice them.

Chrysalis gave a look of glee.

"I can see what you think about this pony. Doesn't matter, you'll meet him soon!"

Chrysalis shot out a beam of green light at Rainbow, who, again, awaited death. Then it was countered by something unexpected.

Sombra.

Chrysalis fell back in shock. Then she growled at Sombra.

"What are you doing?! You should be on our side, as who you are."

Sombra smirked.

"I owe the one you beat up for something a long time ago. I promised to do whatever he told me to. He said to protect these three. Got it?"

Chrysalis smirked in response.

"Then, I expect you to enjoy the master's other commander, one who used to be more powerful than him..."

"No..." Steve said, frightened. "It can't be him!"

"Nac," a frightening voice said, " ti sey."

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared next to Chrysalis. It wasn't much different from Steve, but had pure, glowing white eyes instead.

"raef nac ,regnorts em sekaM." he said.

"Wait..." Bones said "what did you say?"

The thing seemed ticked off.

"I said, 'makes me stronger, can fear' !"

"Man," Steve said, "I never thought we would fight Herobrine..."

Herobrine waved his hand.

"Go, zombies!"

Zombies crawled out of the ground and approached the five in one line. Rainbow, Steve, and Sombra prepared for the creatures...

Then, ice arrows took out all in one round. All of them stared at Bones, even the enemies.

Bones wore armor that looked like ice itself with spikes that looked like icicles. His bow was larger and looked like ice. The arrow notched in had ice arrows notched in.

Rainbow was shocked.

"Whoa, Bones. What happened to you?"

"I'll answer that." Steve interrupted. "Bones is the day skeleton. The skeleton that can change from ice arrows at night and fire arrows at day, unless he isn't exposed to daylight. He has infinite arrows and isn't affected by daylight. Speaking of which..."

The sun came up. All of the enemy forces except for the chagelings burned. Herobrine glared at them as the changelings went into a portal.

"You will pay!"

He jumped into a portal.

Bones' armor changed into a ruby version of what it was and the arrows were on fire.

Sombra clapped him on the back and almost broke Bones apart.

"Well then," Sombra said with a real smile, " we're lucky to have you here."

Rainbow remembered of a question she held in for the night.

"What did you owe Slenderdragon for anyway?"

"Well," Sombra said, "he taught me about friendship."

Slenderdragon woke up at that second.

"So, looks like we are all here."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Steve asked.

"I knew a long time ago that we would assemble here at a time like this. We will stop their master in other words."

"Hold on," Rainbow asked. "who is their master?"

The air turned cold.

"The Enderdragon..."

* * *

Well, sorry for the lack of horror, but also, don't forget that I can't update on any weekday besides friday under any normal circumstances. Please guess: who is the couple? This part might be pushy but, someone has to answer or I'm not updating. I mean it! But thanks for reading!


End file.
